Ten Years
by silvermoon10
Summary: A look into Hermione's life after she marries Harry. Short fic, with a sad ending.


bTen Years/bbrbrbr  
  
bAuthor/b: Silvermoonbrbr  
  
bTitle/b: Ten Yearsbrbr  
  
bSummary/b: A timeline of ten years out of Hermione's life after she marries Harry. A short fic with a sad ending.brbr  
  
bComments/b: I thought of this after seeing a title of a fic named 'Ten Years' It took me about half an hour to write this. Sorry is it shows . Subject to editing. bRbrbr  
  
When This Beganbrbr  
  
It's been ten years since Harry asked me to marry him. He was a young Auror, only twenty-five. I was training to be a Professor at a local post- graduate academy. Harry was about to be sent on a three-month mission to Norway to check our Dark activity. The night before Harry had to leave, he came to my flat and proposed to me on my front doorstep. I will never forget the love that shined on his eyes as he asked me those four words.brbr  
  
It's been nine years since we got married. The wedding was small, close family and friends came. It was early spring, and the whole wedding looked like it came out of a fairy tale. Ron was our best man, and Dumbledore himself married us. When I said "I do," I knew it was the best decision that I ever made.Brbr  
  
It's been eight years since our honeymoon. Harry was sent out two days before our honeymoon to go back to Norway. When he came back, we went straight to Hawaii. Our days were filled with love, happiness, beaches, and laying in each others arms as the sun set over the horizon every evening.brbr  
  
It's been seven years since Harry quit his job as an Auror. The missions were getting more and more frequent and even more dangerous, and Harry didn't want the risk of getting seriously hurt or killed. He took a job at a small, old magical bookstore in Regal Hills, a shopping area like Diagon Alley. I was expecting.brbr  
  
It's been six years since we had our first child, Amelia Lillian Potter. She had Harry's unruly black hair, but my deep brown eyes. She took to Sirius (who we made her Godfather, along with Ron) quite quickly, always wanting to sit in his lap when he came, and laughed at everything he said, even though she was too young to understand a word he said.Brbr  
  
It's been five years since Voldemort's heir rose with an enormous army to back him up. The Wizarding world plunged into Dark times, and the days became more frightful to live in as the missing or dead lists in the paper got longer. Harry and I thought that we would be able to raise our child in a safe world. Harry immediately took up his Auror position once again at the Ministry.bRbr  
  
It's been four years since we had our second child, Christopher Harold Potter. This time, he had the same features as Harry. The cheeky smile, the green eyes, and the pale skin. Women cooed when they saw him. Sirius and Ron were named Godfathers once again, and Ginny became their Godmother. Harry was now Captain General of the Aurors, and that created a stir amoung Wizarding England. More people than ever wanted to become Aurors, even if they were not of the best of health.brbr  
  
It's been three years since Harry received his first serious injury from Auror work. He suffered a born leg, fractured rob, and bruised kidney when some Aurors broke up a Death Eater raid. Instead of retreating, the Death Eaters fought back strong. Harry's leg was not fully healed when he went back to work, but he was more determined than ever.brbr  
  
It's been two years since Harry's first meeting with Maltove, and I had a third child. Cassandra Leigh Potter had a lot of my influence in her. Harry called her 'Mini-'Mione'. We moved into a larger house in Hogsmeade, so we were close to Hogwarts when the time came for our children to attend. Harry's meeting with Maltove landed him in a coma for a week. He was hit with the Slow Death curse, and an Auror lifted it right before he slipped into unconsciousness. Again, when he was healed, he went straight back to work, and came home very late every night, and left early every morning.brbr  
  
Its been a year since I got a message from the Ministry of Magic telling me that Harry was killed in an attack of Death Eaters, including Maltove. They surprise attacked a group of Aurors on duty. Harry was able to kill three, and stunned five more, who of which were carted in for questioning. Harry was given Order of Merlin, First Class. A bronze statue was placed in the largest courtyard at Hogwarts in his honor. It shows him holding the sword of Gryffindor in the air, a determined look on his face. A small plaque reads 'Harry James Potter, defeater of Dark Sorcerer Lord Voldemort, conquered by Heir Lord Maltove. May the his brave spirit live on.' I live at Hogwarts now, as a Transfiguration teacher. When I sit on the window seat of my living quarters, I find myself looking at the statue for hours.brbr  
  
I still miss him...bRbrbrbr 


End file.
